


For One Last Time (I Say Yes)

by Lucyh95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers for chapter 132!, Too many feels, it hurt to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95
Summary: "You know, Levi. It feels like my time has finally come." Levi had never been good at saying no to her.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	For One Last Time (I Say Yes)

_"You know, Levi. It feels like my time has finally come."_

_"I want to act as cool as possible."_

_"So let me go out like this."_

_'What are you saying, making such a face? Wearing such a desperate expression?'_

Hange was asking, and Levi could not deny her. He had never been able to say no to her. She had always been able to get what she wanted from him. And this time, once again, was no exception. So once more, this last time too, he could give in.

He would give her what she wanted, let her go, even if he didn't want to, even if his whole being was screaming at him to stop her in her tracks. Because he knew it (and she knew it too)—knew where this would lead in the end—even if he hoped, even if he begged it to be otherwise this time. But it did not matter. It was inescapable. _He had wanted so many things, and look where that had gotten him._

_(And Hange was asking, and he couldn't say no.)_

His arm came up, and he rested his fist against her chest. _Warm, alive. For now._ Her heart was beating fast. Too fast.

_"Dedicate your heart."_

Hange looked at him, eyes widening with a suspicious gleam, searching his face, surprised, wonder. He didn't know what expression he was making, but it was probably not much good.

_(But Hange was begging, and he couldn't say no.)_

Then, the moment was over. _(Forever and ever and ever.)_ He walked on, _away_ , leaving her behind. And she laughed. _"I've never heard you say that before."_

Then she was all movement, speeding away. The brats cried out after her, but it was futile; it was already too late.

And there was no time; no time for anything but to get away and off the ground. To get away from the hell that was coming closer and closer. And all the while, _she_ was giving her all and succeeding, for one last time.

They took off, desperate faces pushed against the small glass windows, choked sobs, and agonizing cries, his hurting wounds that appeared to have numbed to nothing but a whisper in the background.

_(It was nothing compared to the aching void in his chest.)_

He sat there, stiff and fucking useless on the cold seat, and he wanted to say something, _anything_. But even all the words in the world would be not enough. He had never been a man of many and unnecessary words, anyway. _And they were the only few words his vocal cords were able to produce around the hurting tightness of his throat._

_"Later, Hange."_

_“Watch us from there."_

Hange was gone.

_(She had asked, and Levi had let her go.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried reading the leaks and chapter. I cried writing this.
> 
> Rest in peace, Hange. You did well.


End file.
